


Girls Love Girls

by LightningMcGay



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/F, focus is kiyoyachi, tell the uppercase i tried, the others are just, there, what are tags how do i do them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningMcGay/pseuds/LightningMcGay
Summary: lesbians and p!atd. greatest crossover since infinity war.





	Girls Love Girls

 

“are you okay, yachi?” yamaguchi asks, concerned.

 

she groans, her head on the table and her hands covering it. she wants to tell him she isn’t, that she accidentally came out to her crush, and then bolted out of the room without a second thought.

 

but she can’t tell him so she just groans again. he rubs her arm in comfort. she sighs. she loves yamaguchi, she really does, but she’s not ready to come out to anyone.

 

‘kiyoko hates me now’, she thinks dejectedly.

 

“hey, do you guys know kiyoko is gonna sing?! it’s just a few lines, but she is!!” hinata’s voice reaches them before he gets to the table. yachi groans.

 

there’s a beat of silence. “what happened to her?” kageyama asks yamaguchi, pointing at yachi with his thumb.

 

yamaguchi shrugs.

 

“maybe she’s on her period.” tsukishima says.

 

“tsukki, don’t—“ whatever he was was going to say is cut off by a loud screech of the mic. they all look to the stage.

 

suga stands there, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, “sorry, didn’t realise it was  already on. anyway, get ready! kiyoko’s gonna sing in a minute. no hanky-panky, you two.” he glares toward noya and tanaka.

 

“you got it, chief!” nishinoya gives him a thumbs up.

 

yachi returns to her brooding. kiyoko wouldn’t tell anyone, she’s sure of that. but what if she got weirded out? yachi didn’t want to lose a great friend.

 

‘oh god, why did i even run?’ she thinks. ‘stupid, stupid, stupid.’

 

kiyoko comes on stage. yachi tries to discreetly hide behind tsukishima.

 

“girls love girls and boys.”

 

her eyes snap open in surprise, yachi raises her head so fast that she almost head butts kageyama.

 

why would kiyoko choose this song out of a million?

 

“and never did i think that i,”

 

kiyoko looks right into yachi’s eyes. ‘wow,’ yachi thinks, ‘she’s like, super gorgeous.’

 

“would be caught in the way you got me.”

 

she smiles softly. and yachi may have squeaked a little. fortunately for her, it goes unnoticed.

 

kiyoko likes her?

 

‘no, no, no, no. that’s impossible. you’re overthinking. they’re just lyrics. she’s singing lyrics. damn it, yachi.’

 

‘why would a bisexual girl who knows that you’re a lesbian look at you in the eye and then sing a song with that context?’ the grinch in her mind asks.

 

yachi ignores it.

 

“but girls love girls and boys.”

 

girls shouldn’t be this beautiful, yachi thinks. they shouldn’t be this beautiful when they sing songs that make you stupidly hopeful or when they’re teaching you or when they’re tucking stray hair behind their ear or when they exist in general. it’s unfair.

 

“and love is not a choice.”

 

there’s a collective cheer around the room as she finishes the song. yachi’s eyes stalk kiyoko across the room (not creepy, she tells herself) as she talks to the daichi before making her way to their table.

 

holy shit, she’s coming to their table.

 

yachi considers running away. she could make a new identity for herself. maybe name herself hana, she always liked that name.

 

instead, she stays rooted to her spot, mouth hanging open as kiyoko arrives at the table.

 

“can i talk to yachi if you don’t mind?” she asks the others.

 

hinata almost trips over his feet trying to scramble up, kageyama nearly falling over him. tsukishima stands up. “no problem! kiyoko, your voice is beautiful!” yamaguchi says.

 

“thank you.” she replies courteously.

 

she waits until the others have gone before sitting down opposite yachi.

 

“kiyoko, i’m so, so sorry for what i did last night, i didn’t mean to but it just–“

 

“yachi.”

 

“happened? i had no intention of weirding you out so i apologise if i did! you can just forget all this, it’s all–“

 

“yachi.”

 

“so stupid? oh my god, i’m an idiot. i’m sorry. please don’t tell anyone yet. this is something i would like to do myself. ple–“

 

“hitoka!”

 

yachi shuts up, face turning beet red.

 

kiyoko looks at her with an expression that seems to be fondly exasperated.

 

“i understand. you can come out at your own terms, like i did. hitoka, i felt the same when i figured out that i was bisexual.” she says seriously.

 

“if you ever want to talk, you can always come to me.” she adds on. “always, get it?”

 

yachi nods, opens her mouth, shuts it, then starts with hesitation, “kiyo, when you were singing, did you, um, mean that? like. did i imagine it? no wait, ignore that. i didn’t say anything.” she snaps her mouth close as she realises she’s rambling again.

 

‘you called her kiyo.’ the grinch returns.

 

“hitoka, i, i do have feelings for you.” kiyoko seems flustered. or maybe she’s just hot. temperature wise. it can be hot even in december, right?

 

it takes a minute for yachi’s monkey brain to even realise what kiyoko said.

 

her ears have to be ringing. she has to be hallucinating. maybe she’s on drugs. was there something in the juice? did anyone spike it? maybe this is a dream. right.

 

she pinches herself and yelps.

 

kiyoko looks at her, mildly amused.

 

“is this a prank?” she demands.

 

“hitoka, i like you.” she states firmly.

 

yachi blinks. “like-like me? or just like me? as friends? that’d be cool by me. totally fine.”

 

kiyoko leans forward. “i would like to date you and kiss you.” she says simply.

 

what the heck. what the absolute heck. she stares blankly in the air for a few minutes.

 

“would you like that?” kiyoko asks, as patient as ever.

 

she’s a saint. she’s so beautiful and smart and her hair is soft and her smile is really pretty and yachi can’t believe that this girl is asking her out.

 

she bobs her head up and down dumbly. “yeah.” she says, voice shaky. “i would like that.”

 

“i would very much like that!” she declares after a few minutes, her eyes crinkling as she smiles widely.

 

’she’s wonderful,’ kiyoko thinks. ‘cheery and dedicated and small and cute.’

 

kiyoko might just be in love with her.


End file.
